


一个平平无奇的夜晚

by avocadoooo



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoooo/pseuds/avocadoooo
Relationships: 山花, 白魏
Kudos: 4





	一个平平无奇的夜晚

白敬亭在一档真人秀的嘉宾列表里看见了魏大勋，他心里有点惊奇，于是本来瞟一眼就要翻过的页面，就这样停留在电视屏幕上。他蜷在沙发里，犹豫了一会儿，还是想要点开看一看。魏大勋此时从书房钻出来，拉上了客厅落地窗的纱帘，把吊灯的光调成暖黄色，然后揣着抱枕在白敬亭身边坐下。

“你还上过这节目？”白敬亭适时地问了一句，伸出手拨弄了一下魏大勋脑袋顶上被耳机压趴的头发。

魏大勋把头向白敬亭偏了偏，有点懒怠地回答：“嗯，带小孩儿，还挺有意思的。”

“那一起看看呗。”白敬亭说着按下了播放键，节目的片头开始播放。

魏大勋放下抱枕起身，说：“那我去切个水果。”

“当心手。”

魏大勋端着一盘火龙果回到客厅时，白敬亭正目不转睛地盯着屏幕上抱小孩的人。魏大勋只是看到了他的专注，却并不能洞悉他心里的想法。事实上，白敬亭的心里有一根无形的线，勾勒着抱小男孩的魏大勋的轮廓。那个轻微地偏过头哄人的姿态，让他的心里产生了一种特别的感觉，非常微妙，就好像甜味的云在胸腔里流动。对此一无所知的魏大勋把盘子放在白敬亭面前，重新盘腿坐回了沙发上。

“你快进了？”

白敬亭一边吃水果一边回话，有点口齿不清：“嗯，本来也是为了看你。”

魏大勋很开心，笑倒在他身上。白敬亭转过头问他：“你喜欢小孩儿吗？”

送命题。

魏大勋警惕地坐直，一动不动地对着白敬亭望过来的眼神，试图分析出一些动机或者暗示，然而只是徒劳无获。他叹了一口气，认命地回答：“希望是我想多了。白白，有没有小孩这事儿跟处对象没关系。”

白敬亭听了先是不明所以地反应了一会儿，然后逐渐笑得不能自已：“你想哪儿去了，在你眼里我就那么没事找事？”

魏大勋被他笑得有点不好意思，幸而白敬亭很快转移了话题，问起节目里那个小男孩的事。  
“挺乖的，老跟着我。”魏大勋说着也笑起来，嘴边的梨涡就又藏不住了。

甜味的云氤氲出了甜味的水汽，片刻前温柔的悸动依旧在白敬亭的胸口滞留，他不由地凑近魏大勋。对方似乎因为他突然的贴近愣住了，飞快地眨了几下眼睛，手撑在身后，浑身上下都透露出无措。白敬亭得寸进尺，身边的人就这么自然而然地被他压在沙发上，他碰了一下魏大勋的嘴角，用嘴唇。魏大勋把头偏开一点，很小声地提议：“换个地方吧，在这儿我腰疼。”

白敬亭松开他起身，魏大勋也随即从沙发上起来。他疑惑地看了一眼一动不动的白敬亭，对方却伸手攥住了他的手指，他就这样跟在白敬亭身后，被手牵着手领到卧室。他看不见白敬亭的神色，自己却忍不住地傻笑。

白敬亭按着魏大勋的肩膀让他在床边坐下，自己伸手摸到墙上的开关，问道：“开灯吗？”

“不用了。”

“不怕黑了？”白敬亭含着笑意追问。

魏大勋领会到了他语气里些微的嘲笑，回答得有些气急败坏：“也不是一个人！”

白敬亭一颗一颗地解开魏大勋丝绸睡衣的扣子，他很享受这个过程，每一次他带有凉意的指尖与衣料下温热的皮肤交换温度时，魏大勋都会轻轻地战栗。他有理由相信对方也是一样享受着的，因为正被他触碰着的躯体越来越热，甚至开始发烫。

魏大勋顺着白敬亭的力道，半推半就地倒在床上。白敬亭的手臂就撑在他耳侧，他看见对方俯着身，鼻尖离他越来越近。他闭上眼，以为自己会得到一个吻，却没想到白敬亭的嘴唇先落在了自己的眉心。他下意识地伸手，扶住了白敬亭的肩膀。冰雪，星空，羽毛，他的心里闪过曾经悄悄用来描摹白敬亭的一切，却同时真切地感知到他冰清玉洁下含混着的欲念。

魏大勋阖上眼的动作出卖了他内心的忐忑，白敬亭顺势用手指从他雀跃的眼睫划过，清晰地感受到指腹在眼尾停留的瞬间，虚扶在自己肩上的手扣紧了。他的嘴唇往下移，尽可能温柔地流连过鼻梁，脸颊，嘴角，在下颌停留了一会儿，然后轻轻地略过，以掩饰他对这个部位的痴迷。最后到达魏大勋的颈窝，他不再满足于小打小闹的摩挲，舔舐与啃噬开始覆盖先前似有若无的柔软触感。

魏大勋轻轻地推拒了一下，他说：“明天有个杂志拍摄。”

白敬亭顺从地放过了颈部，蹭到了他的胸前。魏大勋被他蹭得有点痒，想要伸手推开，最后却只是把手覆盖在那个毛茸茸的后脑勺，嘴上有些无力地劝阻：“别啃我白白，留不留印儿都是你的了。”

白敬亭笑了，鼻息又给魏大勋带来一丝恼人的痒。房间里并非全然的黑暗，送风的空调还闪着黄绿色的指示灯。白敬亭撑起上身，借这一点仅有的光亮去看魏大勋的眼睛，他的眼圈是红的，白敬亭看得并不确切，却莫名地肯定。白敬亭不再给他留下喘息的机会，手指贴上了魏大勋的下腹，并往下滑去。他的反应很诚实，颈部随着白敬亭手的动作牵引出一条让人心动的曲线，然后逐渐紧绷，细密的汗意从身体各处萌发，最后彻底释放于某一瞬间的松弛与解脱。

白敬亭快速剥掉了两人身上剩余的衣物，再一次贴近对方，手背擦过引人遐想的腿根，手指摸索着往该去的地方去。对方很配合地翻了个身，偏过头沉没在疯狂的前夕的静谧里。两人都不是毫无准备，床头柜两个抽屉里分别放着的东西是心照不宣的撩拨。白敬亭很有耐心，他仔细地捕捉对方每一次细微的喘息，所有的事都缓慢而愉悦地推进。

魏大勋感到了拥挤的欢愉，心里却清楚地知道，一切都还可以更拥挤。他揪住床单，呼吸开始变得急促，他感受着这房间里另一个人的存在，以触碰，抚摸，亲吻，还有交融的形式。空气不知道被什么烘热了，茫然将他覆盖，心底有东西正在化开，不受控制地向四肢百骸淌过去，像熨帖而又灼人的糖浆，让人忍不住与它纠缠，难舍难分。

白敬亭的动作总是直击要害的，从没有多余的折磨与欺压，他直白地想要对这个人好，却又用了又长又温吞的铺垫来表示自己并非十分急不可耐。眼下是他这一番心思最关键的时候，他没有丝毫保留，像冰在燃烧，尽所能想要与爱人亲密无间。雪花于是变成了花火，在圆满中留下光热，让人无法抵挡。旖旎，暧昧，亲昵，全都在房间里缓慢而不容置疑地绽放了，喘息不再受到胸腔与咽喉的压抑，生动而诱人地向夜晚泄露一种令人沉醉的春意。

“我……”白敬亭在浓稠的空气里开口，却只说出了一个未完的句子。

魏大勋甚至喘不匀一口气，但还是要接他的话茬：“白白…你，唔…你要是在这…这个时候说，啊…我爱你，可太破坏气氛了……”

尾音被他吞下了，显然白敬亭对他尚有心思出言调笑心存不满，因而他迅速闭嘴，只偶尔发出难以抑制的呜咽。白敬亭低下头去啄魏大勋的蝴蝶骨，手指在他胸前的凸起故作不知轻重地捻过，像是骄纵地表露着不豫，而后享受他轻易就被撩拨起的羞赧。白敬亭从背后拥抱他，手臂紧贴着手臂，相叠的躯体带来安稳，然后爱意沉默着喷薄，两个人一起来到寂静的极点。

魏大勋在半夜醒来，自己和白敬亭已经衣衫齐整地躺在床上，笼在同一个被窝里。他轻轻地起身，白敬亭还是被惊醒了。睡眼惺忪的白敬亭坐在床头，伸手拽住下床走向卫生间的魏大勋的胳膊。

“抱我一下。”白敬亭用带着浓重困意的声音说，冷冽的音色难得有点黏。

魏大勋很困惑，歪着头问：“什么呀？”

“就你电视里那样，刚才看的那个节目。”

魏大勋觉得脸有点热，但白敬亭依然攥着他的手腕，于是他站到白敬亭面前，张开手臂把他的脑袋搂进怀里。

“这样吗？”

白敬亭没有回话，只是把脑袋埋得深了一点。

“白白你没睡醒吧……”魏大勋小声地嘟哝。

“你别不识相，身上还有劲儿是吧？”白敬亭被闷住的声音波澜不惊地威胁着他。

魏大勋揉了一下白敬亭的发旋，然后松开手，拧开了床头的灯。他蹲下身，一言不发地注视着橘色灯光里的人，手指轻轻蹭了一下眼角那颗泪痣，吞了吞口水，慢慢地向对方的嘴唇凑过去。但白敬亭似乎看穿了他的意图，抢在他完全吻上来之前就贴上去，咬住了他的下唇。

“嘶”，魏大勋佯装生气，“不知道轻点儿啊。”

白敬亭突然笑开了。

“你指什么？”他不无狡黠地问。

end


End file.
